Luz eso eres tu
by Azumi Lowe
Summary: Las cosas cambian con la llegada de los nuevos elegidos misteriosos... Parece que ambos son normales hasta que la luz y la esperanza se presenta en la vida de los chicos


Bueno, primero avisar que soy nueva en esta sección, y más escribiendo de este anime…

Algunas advertencias, habrá un personaje nuevo (será su servidora) y verán como la relación de kaworu y shinji da un giro, pero verán que llegaremos al mismo resultado….

Me estoy pareciendo a el creador por tanto misterio… bueno disfruten y se aceptan tomatazos jeje….

Evangelion no es mío, ni ninguno de sus personajes, pero si fuera mío, sería algo así

/

Estamos tras el ataque de Arael.

El ataque del último ángel había mandado a Asuka al hospital con contaminación mental, el Eva 01 y 00 no eran suficientes contra los ángeles que se avecinaban.

Centro de mando Nerv…. 15:40 hrs

Vaya, que haremos ahora… - dijo Misato revisando una pila bastante grande de papeles.

Los elegidos llegaran mañana, bueno la que falta.- dijo Ritsuko tomado su taza de café.

¿Son dos?-respondió sorprendida la mayor.

Sí, pero no se quien reemplazara a Asuka, ni quien es el que es posiblemente compatible con el Eva 01.- Ritsuko saco un cigarrillo de su bolsillo

Misato estaba sorprendida, alguien más era compatible con el Eva 01, eso significaría que Shinji no pilotearía más, o eso esperaba ella.

Eso es imposible y lo sabe, el informe Marduk (no sé si se escribe así, pero ¿entienden verdad?) debe haberse equivocado. –

No lo creo mayor, llegaron los informes, ahí tiene.- dijo entregándole una carpeta con el logo de Nerv.

Pero como es posible, ¿a estas alturas?- se quejó Misato

Las cosas por algo tomaron este rumbo.- Ritsuko miro como unos hombres de negro entraban a la cafetería, sabía que venían por ella.

Misato miro en la misma dirección que su acompañante y no dijo nada mientras veía como los agentes de Nerv se llevaron a Ritsuko en custodia por órdenes de Gendo Ikari

/

Rayos! Me he perdido ¡otra vez!... decía una joven de pelo castaño oscuro, ojos azul Prusia (quien ha visto Gundam Wing, los ojos de heero jeje...) Venía con una mochila al hombro y otra de ruedas.

Me rindo… decía sentándose en una banca.

Hacía ya 10 minutos veía el mapa sin entenderlo mucho.- esto parece un laberinto.- se quejó dejando escapar un suspiro

¿Puedo ayudarte?- dijo un chico de pelo negro amablemente que vio como observaba el mapa sin entenderlo, o eso noto.

Claro, llegue hace poco y quiero llegar a los cuarteles generales de Nerv.- dijo enseñándole el mapa

Bien yo te ayudo.- dijo sentándose para explicarle…

La chica lo miro y le sonrió.- mi nombre es Airi Lowe, un placer….

Shinji Ikari… respondió el chico.

Necesito llegar al centro de mando... me ayudarías, me he perdido ya varias veces.- dijo volviendo al tema

Shinji la miro con curiosidad… _Recordó que el apellido del elegido era Nagisa, no Lowe, así que debe ser alguien del centro de mando pensó. _- claro, debes ir por aquí...- decía apuntándole al mapa que ella traía.

Luego de ayudarla, se marchó, quería ir a pensar, después de que Asuka desapareció, Nerv se vio en la necesidad de buscar a otro piloto para el EVA 02.

Se fue a observar Tokio, lo que quedaba de las ruinas.

Sus pensamientos estaban en sus amigos, el desastre que dejo el ángel, el parecido de rei con su madre, lo que estaba planeando su padre, hasta que un sonido lo saco de ellos.

Era la melodía Oda a la alegría

Cantar alegra el alma.- escucho de una persona que estaba sentada sobre unos escombros.

Como dices… - pregunto intrigado shinji

La música es la mayor creación de los Lilims…. No es así Shinji Ikari.- dijo Kaworu sonriéndole con tranquilidad.

Como sabes mi nombre...- pregunto Shinji sorprendido.

Todos saben tu nombre, le restas importancia tu existencia.- decía kaworu mirando a un sonrojado shinji

¿Quién eres?..- pregunto Shinji

Mi nombre es Kaworu… Kaworu Nagisa... y al igual que tu soy un elegido del destino…-

Entonces tú debes ser Nagisa, el nuevo piloto.-

Dime Kaworu.- dio una cálida sonrisa (marca kaworu, las que hacen que nos derritamos)

Dime shinji nada mas.- estaba sonrojado en sus mejillas

/

Airi estaba ya en el Centro de comando.

Disculpe, busco a… la mayor Katsugari…- decía Airi confundida.

_Ella debe ser la piloto de prueba para el 01.-_ pensaba misato antes de darse vuelta para encontrarse con una chica de 14 años, un poco más bajita que ella, sonriéndole. Llevaba el pelo suelto resaltando sus ojos azules Prusia.

Soy yo, encantada de conocerte Airi.- saludo misato

Eh!.. Lo siento mayor... – Dio una reverencia.- jejeje, me perdí por eso tarde más.- dijo nerviosa sonriendo.

Te esperábamos para mañana... Así que podrás instalarte antes ve con Maya, ella te ayudara.- dijo misato mostrándole a la ayudante de Ritsuko

Si.- hizo un saludo militar y se marchó en dirección de la chica

Misato se acercó a Makoto, y en voz baja dijo.- puedes investigar a los dos nuevos pilotos, por favor.

Sera un placer mayor.-

/

Gendo… el quinto elegido ha hecho contacto con Rei.- decía Fuyutsuki

Todo está dentro de lo planeado por Seele.- decía en su clásica pose.

¿Y la chica que sincronizaría con el Eva 01?-

Llego hoy, así que empezarían con las pruebas lo antes posible, no me arriesgare.- Gendo se había levantado de su silla con las manos atrás.

Crees que nos retrasara.- decía con tono de duda

No lo creo, además, es una mejor opción ahora.-

Fuyutsuki lo miro de reojo.-_ Estará planeando quitar a Shinji del camino, o será para protegerlo?-_

/

Al Día siguiente…

Airi venía caminando con sus audífonos…. Venía cantando de lo más bien hasta que choco con una persona cayendo al piso.

Auch...- fue lo único que dijo mientras se frotaba la cabeza por el golpe.

Cuando abrió sus ojos vio una mano extendida.

Lo siento, no me fije.- dijo tomando la mano del extraño.

No te preocupes.- dijo a persona con quien choco

La chica miro a la persona. Era un joven de pelo gris, era blanco y sus ojos eran rojos. Se sonrojo cuando lo vio.

Gracias.-

No hay de que.- respondió kaworu.- vienes a las prueba de sincronización?

Sí, soy Airi Lowe, un placer….- dijo nerviosa

Kaworu Nagisa.- respondió tranquilo

Tú eres el piloto del Eva 02 ¿cierto?- dijo entusiasmada.

Kaworu sonrió ante la afirmación de la joven. _Entonces este debe ser el enviado de Seele, el último ángel… Mierda, se me hace tarde para la prueba y a este paso no poder salvar a Shinji-kun, ya se…_

Kaworu, después podría hablar contigo?-

Claro, después de las pruebas de sincronización.-

Pasare a las 7 por tu habitación, es sobre Ikari-kun.- miro su reloj.- rayos, se me hace tarde, nos vemos Nagisa-kun!

Y se alejó corriendo dejando a Kaworu pensando…

_¿Qué pasara con Shinji que no sepa yo?- _

_Esta chica se me hace repentinamente familiar, pero ¿de donde la he visto antes?-…_

_/_

Estaba en el departamento de misato, más tarde iría a las pruebas de sincronización, estaba en su habitación pensando tendido en su cama, como siempre estaba solo... No era novedad, estaba acostumbrado a la soledad.

Se le vino a la mente Rei, y su madre. Todo era confuso la verdad.

Papa, que hiciste con ellas…

/

Vaya mi Plug-suit, me agrada.- dijo Airi viendo ya ajustado el traje en su cuerpo.

Era oscuro, casi todo, tenía azul en las extremidades y detalles amarillos con blanco… era la piloto número 07… (Parecido al de rei de la serie pero más oscuro)

Sus conectores de la cabeza eran azules, haciendo que su pelo se viera con cachitos.

¿Lista?...- entro maya para llevarla a las pruebas.

Claro y gracias por lo de ayer Maya.- dijo guardando sus cosas en el casillero.

De nada, vamos que el comandante estará en la prueba.- dijo Maya revisando unos papeles.

¿El comandante Ikari estará durante la prueba?...-pregunto insegura Airi.

Si...- dijo Maya.

/

¿Cómo te sientes?- preguntaron desde el centro de mando a Airi.

Bien... Bastante cómoda…- sonrió

Activen el sistema desde el principio.- ordeno Ikari a su personal.

Entendido… sistemas del 65 a 104 avivados con éxito…-

Enlace estable…-

Llegamos al punto crítico en 5, 4, 3, 2,1…

La pantalla había pasado sin problemas el sistema…-Todos en el centro de mando miraron sorprendidos a la pantalla donde estaba la chica sonriendo tranquilamente…

Sincronización del 40%, presión, normal, ondas mentales, estables.

La capsula de Sincronización la descendían de a poco.

¿Cómo es posible?...- pregunto Misato sorprendida.

Bájenla 2 puntos más.- dijo Fuyutsuki

Sigue en una buena sincronización.- le reportaron

Estuvieron haciendo los chequeos necesarios de la cabina cerca de media hora.

Airi…- dijo Gendo

Si señor…-

Es todo por hoy…-

Como ordene…- desactivo la pantalla y se relajó hacia atrás, soltando unas burbujas de LCL.

Ikari… que estás pensando… ¿ella manejara al Eva 01?…- pregunto despacio Fuyutsuki

No lo sé, los de Seele la enviaron… pero aún falta el otro muchacho…-

Nagisa…-

Si, veremos los resultados de la prueba de la tarde…-

/

Airi estaba caminando para ver la sincronización de los otros elegidos…. Vio a Kaworu en su Plug-suite oscuro (N.A: quien no quisiera tenerlo en su hermoso traje oscuro (babea)…. Bueno al fic)

Kaworu-kun.- dijo llamando la atención.

Kaworu la vio acercándose.

Kaworu, que te vaya bien en la prueba de sincronización.-

Kaworu le sonrió y se alejó de ahí… cuando iba a dar la vuelta choco con alguien…

_Genial otra vez… será que tengo tan mala suerte?..._

Abrió los ojos y se encontró con el mismo chico de la estación de trenes…

Hola... Nos encontramos otra vez.- dijo levantándose

Shinji miro boquiabierto a la chica, traía un plug-suit. Era una piloto, pero… ¿De qué Eva?

::::::: To be continued:::::::::

Capítulo 2…. ¿Respuestas? ¿O más dudas?

Estaba en los vestidores de chicas ya… el Plug-suit era cómodo, pero deseaba llevar su nuevo uniforme.

Cuando estaba saliendo de ahí, vio a Rei acercarse aún vestida con el traje… Nos vemos mañana Rei…- dijo la castaña sin recibir respuesta de la primera elegida.

Se marchó rumbo a los dormitorios, tenía que ir a ver a Kaworu… advertirle lo que se venía…

Venía por los pasillos de Nerv, se acercaba a la parte de las puertas del centro de pruebas. Vio a Shinji en el piso con sus audiófonos.

Shinji… que tal… -lo saludo-

Shinji la miro con una sonrisa.- bien, y ¿tú?-.

Bien, me iré a descansar, nos vemos pronto.- se marchó a través de la compuerta.

Shinji quiso preguntarle de que Eva seria piloto… pero ya había pasado y quizás ya se alejó… le preguntaría a quien sea que Eva pilotearía

Al otro lado….

Grande fue su sorpresa al ver a Kaworu caminando hacia la compuerta por la que vino recién.

Kaworu, shinji está ahí…-le dijo sonriéndole

Kaworu le sonrió y pasó con una sonrisa por su lado.

Kaworu…- dijo la castaña

¿Sí?...-

Cuida de Shinji y sobre todo, no lo dejes aun, lo que está aquí no es Adán, es Lilith… él ha regresado a un estado al que no podemos volver…-Dicho esto salió rápidamente hacia su cuarto. Lo primero estaba hecho, así que ahora dejaría el resto al destino.

Kaworu la quedo mirando… ¿_No está aquí? ¿Cómo sabe ella estas cosas? ¿No podre volver?_… luego siguió adelante… atravesó la compuerta y ahí estaba el… esperándolo.

/

Al otro día…

¡De pie!-

¡Saluden!-

¡Sentados!.-

Buenos días alumnos, hoy se incorpora una nueva estudiante.- dijo el maestro.

Un placer… mi nombre es Airi Lowe… - dicho esto miro directo hacia Shinji.

_Vaya... Esto si es suerte... Esperen…y Kaworu?.. Maldición esto será difícil... bueno… será mejor acercarme y así adelantar todo… espera... Es Ayanami!... genial ahora esto será casi imposible nya… bueno mejor me iré a sentar jeje..._

Siéntate a un lado de Ikari Airi…. Bueno, hoy veremos la Revolución Francesa y su importancia… ahora veremos lo que….- el maestro hablaba mientras la castaña tomaba asiento.

En el asiento estaba un computador con ya varios mensajes internos. Un tic nervioso se apodero de ella.

Shinji sonrió al verla con esa expresión… Rei… Miraba por la ventana como siempre…

Todos la miraban… quería mandarlos lejos… bueno ya... era hora de poner atención.

Era la hora de almuerzo….

_¡Mierda! ¡Olvide mi almuerzo! No me quedare hasta tarde hoy… wua! Moriré de hambre…_

En eso suena su estómago…. Se pone en su asiento resignada…- _Mejor salgo…._

/

¿Qué tal va hoy Maya?-pregunto Misato entrando a la sala de pruebas.

Bien… su nivel de sincronización va en aumento…- dijo maya leyendo los papeles.

Shinji… ¿sabe que puede que lo reemplacen?...- pregunto misato

No… el comandante Ikari quiere que no sepan aun el cambio…-

Perderá lo único que lo conecta a su padre… eso hará que solo se deprima más aun…-

Lo se… pero es mejor aceptarla y así Shinji vuelve a ser feliz… y no volverá a sufrir por pilotear el Eva…-

La puerta se abre dejando ver a los 3 elegidos listos para la activación de los evas.

Airi…la prueba ha terminado…-dijo Maya viendo a la chica despertar tranquilamente.

Así que ella piloteara un Eva... Cual será misato… y sean sinceras…- exigió Shinji.

El Eva 01 shinji… tiene sincronización con el….-dijo Misato

Shinji quedo devastado con eso…. Así que desde un inicio jamás lo necesitaron… y a que se debe el cambio… los ángeles fueron derrotados ya… esto era demasiado hasta para Shinji, siempre supo que su padre nunca lo necesitaría, pero el sí necesitaba a su padre, aunque lo odiara con todo su ser.

Maya.- lleva a Kaworu y Airi a los Evas… haremos la prueba hoy.

Como ordene Mayor… Kaworu... Airi... Por aquí por favor...Rei ven también.-

Maya se llevó a los chicos… dejando a un molesto Shinji con Misato preocupada.

Así que ya no soy necesario… nunca lo fui….-

Shinji calma…- dijo misato tratando de abrazarlo

No me toques…-dijo Shinji apretando los puños con fuerza y enojado.- No quiero la lastima de nadie, no quiero más depender de algo que solo me trae tristeza Misato.

Piensa que es mejor Shinji...-

Porque lo crees misato? Siempre he tratado de complacer a mi padre... Que me aceptara… he derrotado a los ángeles… y aun así sigo aquí... Ya me desea cambiar…. Como siempre lo ha hecho…-

Shinji… vamos a ver la prueba… seguiremos esta conversación en el camino…-

/

Ahora que tenemos a los chicos... los planes serán según los escritos del Mar Muerto.- 01 Sound Only

Nerv se supone que debería preparar nuestro camino.- 02 Sound Only

Pero ahora... es solo un estorbo… debemos recuperar lo que nos pertenece.- 05 Sound Only.

Ikari… cumple tu cometido con el Eva 01 y has realidad el proyecto de Instrumentalización humana.- 01 Sound Only.

Para que las almas se purifiquen en una sola y alcancen el poder divino.- 03 Sound Only

::::::To be Continued::::::


End file.
